


Dragon Star

by Skylerthekid



Category: Dragon Ball Z, Naruto
Genre: Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Gay, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Ninja, Post-Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Saiyans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylerthekid/pseuds/Skylerthekid
Summary: Boruto's summer gets a lot more interesting when a alien pod arrives with a person from another universe on board, and it gets even more heated when they fall for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

"Wow! What beautiful day!" Hinata said with a smile as she began making breakfast as Himawari sat at the table coloring. "Himawari could you go wake up Boruto. I bet he's trying to sleep in again." 

"Ok mommy." Himawari said and made her way to Boruto's room where he found Boruto lying under the covers peacefully asleep. Without hesitation Himawari ran to the side of the bed and made the loudest scream she could, successfully scaring Boruto awake.

"Hey! What was that for?" Boruto said rubbing his ears.

"Mommy said to wake you up, because you're not sleeping in again." Himawari said as she left the room. Boruto sighed and reluctantly got out of his bed and got dress.

After getting dressed, he came into the dining room and sat down and began eating his breakfast.

"Boruto don't you think you should be getting out more and hanging out with your friends? It is summer break after all." Hinata asked her son as he gobbled down his food.

"I can't mom. Everyone went on that summer break trip, so now I have no one to do anything with because they all left me." Boruto pouted.

"You could've been on that trip too if you'd just remembered to pay on time." Hinata corrected which caused Boruto to pout even more. "But you've been stuck in your room for three days. You shouldn't let your friends being on a trip stop you from going out and having a good time, so please at least go out for me and try to have a fun time." Hinata said. Boruto looked at his mother, and sighed in defeat.

"Ok I'll try to find something to do." Boruto said as he got up from the table and made his way out the front door.

 

"Ahhh! I've been walking forever and there's no one else here but grownups." Boruto mumbled to himself as he began to take his walk to the forest. As he was making his way through the forest, he couldn't help but feel something strange. Like the strange feeling that something was coming for him. Ok not coming for him, but coming at him. Boruto looked around and saw nothing, but when he looked in the sky he saw something like a meteor coming fast in his direction.

"What the..!" Was all Boruto could say before he had to jump out of the way of the meteor like object as it crashed into the ground.

After the crash, Boruto got up and dusted himself off and looked in amazement. In front of him was what looked like a space ship like thing shaped like a sphere.

"Awesome!" Boruto said as he ran over to the ship and began to inspect it. He walked all around it and then decided to look inside the round window to see the alien inside, but was surprised to see a boy in there. Then without warning the space ship door unhinged itself and began to open surprising Boruto even more, but he moved out of the way.

When the door completely opened, Boruto slowly began walking back closer to the ship and helped the boy out and lied him on his back, and that's when he began to blush as he got a closer look at the boy. He had wild black hair sticking out in different directions, and was wearing an orange gi with a blue long sleeve undershirt, and had a...tail!?

Boruto went and touched the tail and it moved a little, so he knew he was still alive and sighed in relief. Now he just has to get him awake.

"Hey kid wake up." Boruto said gently shook the boy. The boy began to stir until his eyes fluttered open.

"Wh-who are you?" The Boy said as he sat up to quick causing himself to gain a headache.

"I'm Boruto Uzumaki. But the real question is who are you and where did you come from?" Boruto asked a bit to quickly causing himself to blush again.

"I'm Goten, and...I came from another universe." Goten hesitated to say.

'His name's Goten.' Boruto smiled to himself. "Wait another universe!?" Boruto yelled surprised when he realized what Goten had said.

"Yeah..." Goten said as he looked down sadly. Boruto looked at Goten's sad expression thinking something really bad must have happened if he's in another universe.

Just when he was about to ask another question, he felt a drop of rain hit his face as it began to rain.

"Come on." Boruto said as he stood up.

"Where are we going?" Goten asked.

"To my house, we can talk more there." Boruto held his hand out hoping that Goten would take it. Without hesitation Goten took Boruto's hand and Boruto lead him to his home before the weather got worse.

 

When they made to Boruto's house, Boruto put his finger on his lips signaling for Goten to be quiet as they snuck to his room upstairs.

"Boruto is that you?" Hinata asked as they were at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah mom, I'm gonna head upstairs to my room after a full day of fun." Boruto responded as he and Goten continued to Boruto's room.

Boruto and lead Goten into his room and they sat on his bed while unknowingly still holding hands.

"So how did you end up here, I mean, in my universe." Boruto asked. Goten began to look sad again from remembering the events that lead to him being here.

"It started when this guy called Beerus who was the god of destruction came looking for a Super Saiyan God and..."

"Super Saiyan God what's that?" Boruto interrupted.

"Oh yeah I guess I should explain that. Saiyans are a race of people who are warriors and love to fight. They even come back stronger after being defeated. Anyway Saiyans are able to turn into a Super Saiyan then Super Saiyan 2, and then 3, but to be able to beat Beerus my dad had to become a Super Saiyan God to even compete with him. As the battle went on it came to a point where their attacks were clashing which sent shock waves throughout the universe. Long story short the shock waves caused the universe to be destroyed, but I was able to escape along with others, but I guess I got knocked into this universe by myself." Goten explained. Boruto took in all the information and tried to process as much as he could.

"So, you're a saiyan which is an alien with a tail?" Boruto asked.

"Yeah well, half Saiyan half human." Goten corrected.

"Wow." Was all Boruto could say.

"Yeah and now I'm all alone." Goten said sadly.

"Hey you're not alone. You can stay here with me, and I'll never leave you lonely." Boruto grinned.

"Ok." Goten returned the grin as he let out an adorable yawn, causing Boruto to smile.

"Yeah we should probably get some sleep, and then we'll have all tomorrow to get to know each other more." Boruto declared and Goten nodded. Boruto pulled his covers up and motioned for Goten to join him. Without hesitation Goten crawled under the covers and joined Boruto.

"Thank you for everything Boruto. Even though my universe is...gone...I think I'll be alright here with you." Goten said as he drifted to sleep.

"No problem, and I'll make sure you always feel happy even after what happened to you." Boruto said as he too fell asleep.


	2. Big Reveal

Boruto woke up the next morning to the sound of giggling. He shot up from lying down and saw his little sister Himawari standing beside his bed giggling.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Himawari joked. 

"Get out of my room Himawari!" Boruto yelled pointing to the door.

"Just so you know, It doesn't bother me that you have a boyfriend, but you should tell mom and dad before sharing a bed with him." Himawari giggled again. Now Boruto was redder than a tomato. 

"I said get out!" Boruto yelled again throwing a pillow. Himawari dodged it and ran out of Boruto's room. Boruto sighed and looked over at Goten who was now sitting up fully awake.

"I guess you heard all that huh." Boruto said sheepishly.

"Yeah. Who was that?" Goten asked with a faint blush.

"That was my little sister, don't mind her." Boruto said embarrassed. 

"It's ok. She seems nice." Goten admitted. 

"Yeah, but now I'm gonna have explain who you are and everything since I know she's probably told my mom by now." Boruto hopped out of his bed and motioned for Goten to follow him downstairs. 

When they got downstairs Boruto saw his mom sitting on the couch reading a book, but she soon put the book down as soon as Boruto and Goten entered the living room.

"Have a seat please." Hinata said and Boruto and Goten quickly sat down.

"Mom I can explain everything." Boruto began and went on to explain everything that happened yesterday and what Goten told him while Hinata took in all the information. When he finished explaining everything, he looked at his mom with nervousness in his face. 

"So is this the truth?" Hinata asked looking at Goten. 

"Yes ma'am." Goten said nervously. Hinata looked between the two boys, and gave them a warm smile.

"Boys there's no reason to be nervous. I'm not mad." Hinata said and they sighed in relief.

"Wait you're not surprised?" Boruto asked.

"Honestly I am, but if what you said is true then that means you have no one or nowhere to go, so I suppose you can stay here..." Hinata wasn't able to finish her sentence before Boruto and Goten jumped with joy. "But you have to tell your father first." Hinata finished. Soon Boruto's smile faded.

"Why mom? He's never even here and he won't even notice." Boruto said with a bit of anger.

"Boruto you know your father works very hard and does all he can to be here with us, but you still have to tell him." Hinata said. 

"Fine. Come on Goten." Boruto sighed as he grabbed Goten's hand and left the house.

"Himawari was right. They do look cute together." Hinata smiled to herself.

 

"Um Boruto where exactly are we going?" Goten asked.

"To the Hokage's office. That's where my dad works all the time." Boruto said the last part with emphasis.

"What's a hokage?" Goten asked tilting his head.

"A Hokage is the leader of our village, and is also the strongest in our village. My dad is the seventh Hokage, and the fastest way to get there is by jumping from rooftops." Boruto explained.

"I could fly us there." Goten added.

"Wait! You can fly?!" Boruto asked surprised.

"Yeah." Goten replied as he began to ascend into the air to the roof of the house. Boruto began to climb to the roof of the house.

"That's awesome! Now we'll have to make our way across the village, so I'll tell the directions. Now let's get going." Boruto grinned. Goten nodded and flew above Boruto and grabbed him by his hands and lifted him into the air and took off. The two of them zoomed through town while also catching the eye of some of the villagers headed in the direction of the Hokage mansion who looked surprised at the figure flying above the buildings carrying Boruto.

However there were already some villagers at the Hokage mansion, and they were in the office yelling and bickering all at the same time.

"Whoa! Everyone calm down." Naruto said causing everyone to go silent. "Now what is it that everyone is talking about?" 

"An alien! There's an alien somewhere loose in the village." One man spoke.

"Is that what everyone is talking about? I doubt there's an alien in the village." Naruto said skeptically.

"It's true! I've heard and seen something come crashing from the sky yesterday into the forest." A woman said." "I went to check this morning and saw this." She held up a photo for Naruto to see. Naruto studied the photo, and had to admit it was something he hadn't seen before.

"Look I am aware of everyone's fright, but we can't jump to the conclusion of aliens." Naruto said trying to reassure everyone. 

"Naruto! I saw something carrying Boruto through the air!" Konohamaru suddenly interrupted while running in. This caught Naruto's full attention.

"See it's the alien!" The woman yelled and everyone went back to panicking.

"Everyone calm down. Where were they headed Konohamaru?" Naruto asked. Naruto was actually starting to get nervous, but didn't want to show it in front of everyone.

"In this direction." That was all Konohamaru had to say before Naruto rushed out the office.

 

"Alright Goten the Hokage mansion is right under us." Boruto said as they began to land.

"Do you think your dad will like me?" Goten asked nervously.

"Don't worry about a thing. Even if he doesn't let you stay with us, I'll find you somewhere to stay keep helping you." Boruto assured with a smile which Goten returned.

"Boruto!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to his son and hugged him. 

"Dad I can't breath." Boruto struggled to say. 

"My bad." Naruto let Boruto out of the hug and began to inspect him for any scratches or any other physical damage.

"Dad what are you doing?" Boruto asked trying to squirm out of his dad's inspection.

"I know this may sound strange, but the villagers came to me with complaints of an alien being in the village, and Konohamaru had told me that you were being carried through the air by the alien. I guess I just overreacted." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 

"Dad I'm fine, but there is something I have to tell you about that." Boruto said. Naruto looked in confusion as Boruto put his arm around a boy Naruto hadn't really noticed at first, but then saw his tail. "Dad this Goten and...he's the alien."


End file.
